The Past Of Our Love
by RoseInuYasha
Summary: A girl dreams about being a princes. But is it really a dream? A one shot on how the people from the moon came to Earth.


The Past Of Our Love  
  
A/N: Hi ^_^ I wrote this as an English project last school year and I wanted to post it to see what you all thought of it. It's a one shot though. Well on with the fic ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and co. Not now nor ever will no matter how much I wish I did. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Long ago, far, far away, I dreamed I was the princess of the moon. I was happier than I ever was before just to be the daughter to my mother, Queen Serenity. Our and hair was done with two spheres on each side of our head up high with the rest of it falling down to our feet. My hair is golden, her hair is silver but besides that we looked the same. We both loved to go to our flower garden each and every day. I had a deep passion for roses so we had a lot of them, though. My mom had brought me up to follow in her foot steps but that couldn't stop my hungry curiosity to go to Earth to see their gardens, I was told at a younger age that they had beautiful flower gardens, even though Earth hated us Lunarians and we are forbidden to go to Earth.  
  
So one night I snuck through the palace to the teleporter I had found a month prior. Somehow I knew that it would bring me to Earth, though I didn't know how to work it. It looked like a round platform about four inches off the ground with a green coloured glass on top. I stepped onto the platform and almost in the blink of an eye I had left my garden and everything went blurry. When it finally stopped, I could see again. A gasp left my throat. I was standing in the biggest, most beautiful garden I've ever seen in my life. Then I started to giggle with joy. I was the first Lunarian to step on Earth for a thousand years. There was every flower I grew up with, and yet hundreds more of which I had no clue. The sights and smells where heavenly. It felt like a dream that I wished to never end.  
  
Suddenly I heard light footsteps approaching to my left. There where a lot of pillars around me but the nearest was only a meter away so I ran for it. Just as I was about to reach it the person rounded the corner and noticed my skirts trailing behind me. I thought to peak when a liquid silk smooth voice called me out from behind the pillar. I stuck my head out a bit to see the person. It was a young man about twenty, five years older than me. He looked to be about six feet tall with a round chin, high forehead, jet- black hair, broad shoulders, full light pink lips, and the most drop dead and lose your self forever, blue eyes I ever saw. When he saw me he stopped in his tracks in a state of shock. He soon recovered and asked me to come out so he could see me better. I stepped out from the pillar to let him see my golden crescent moon on my forehead, that showed that I was a Lunarian, my intelligent, debonair, and stunningly blue eyes, my full pink lips, my radiant, creamy, and flawless complexion, (which was my pride and joy.) I looked him in the eyes and it was love at first sight.  
  
" Who are you," I ask in my honey sweet voice.  
  
He replied," My name is Darien. Prince Darien of the Earth. And who might you be, m'lady?"  
  
" I am Serena. Princess Serena of the moon kingdom, your highness. I wanted to see if it was true that Earth had nice, beautiful gardens and I guess it does."  
  
"I thought the Lunarians were just a myth. Would you like come into the palace," he offered.  
  
I answered, "I wish I could, but I am not supposed to be here. I would like to see you again though. Maybe I can sneak out tonight or you can come to the moon?"  
  
"You know I would like that a lot. Where will I meet you," he asked.  
  
I took him to see the teleporter."I will meet you here because it's easier that way. So see you at..."  
  
"Midnight," Darien suggested.  
  
"Yes, midnight," I confirmed.  
  
For the next ten months we met in the dead of night. It was a beautiful start for the silver millennium, year 1000. On the night of my birthday, June 30, my mom saw me leave for the garden to see Darien since it was a rare thing for him to go to the moon. My mother fallowed me at a good distance. I had all my thoughts on seeing Darien, and I never even thought I would be followed at all. When I got to the garden Darien was already there waiting for me. In his hand he held a full-bloomed red rose towards me and I gave him a thank you kiss. That was when my mom stepped forward. When I saw her I cried out in dismay, "Mother I can ex..."  
  
"Come with me now Serena and bring him too," she ordered. We headed for the palace. It was big and had domes for ceilings. The walls were white and had hundreds of stained glass windows. Inside the palace we headed down the many corridors to my mom's vast chambers. The chambers were beautiful like all the other rooms, but only hers had a throne in it. She sat there now, with Darien and me in front of her.  
  
She said, "Serena, tell me who this young man is and why you were kissing him! Tell me from the beginning, please?" So I told her everything from the beginning. Of how we snuck out each night and also how I felt. Darien would help in the telling when I forgot something.  
  
When I was all done Serenity asked, "Do you really feel strongly for each other?"  
  
"Mom, I love Darien so much that I feel I'll explode and I want him to be here with me always," I replied smiling and looking Darien full in the eyes, letting him know the full extent of my love for him through my sincere blue eyes.  
  
With a smile on his face, Darien said," And I love her enough I would like to marry her even if we have to elope. Although I would prefer it if we had it here. This could also unite the Earth and Moon for the rest of time."  
  
When I turned to my mom I saw tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She then said in a tear filled voice," I can see that you do love my daughter, and I give you both permition to marry on the day that you two met."  
  
Laughing with joy Darien picked me up and twirled me around the room until I was dizzy, and when he finally put me down we kissed. I ran up to my mom and gave her the biggest hug I've ever given. We were all in tears. We walked to the balcony my mom uses for announcements.  
  
When the people saw us they bowed and went silent. Serenity cleared her throat and said, "My dear Lunarians I have a wonderful announcement. My daughter, Princess Serena is to wed the Prince of Earth, Darien on August 30, 1000." There was a big cheer from the crowd.  
  
Darien who was hopping to ask for my hand that night before he came, produced a moon stone engagement ring from his pants pocket while he knelt in front of me. He then placed the ring on my finger saying, " Serena, I love you with all my heart and soul and I wish to be yours forever so if you'll have me then will you be my wife."  
  
With tears of joy falling down my face and my throat with a lump in it, all I could do was nod and give him a loving and tender kiss. From that day on it was the best time of my life, but then the night before we were to wed the moon was invaded by the evil Negaverce led by the evil sage, Queen Barle.  
  
We were having the rehearsal dinner and Darien and I were in a side room talking. Before we left the room I gave him my star locket and a kiss. We went back to the room to dance. Everyone was wearing his or her best gowns or suits. The crystal chandelier sparkled and shined on them all like stars. They all saw us and stopped dancing to bow until we got on the dance floor and we started to dance. It was wonderful to be in my Darien's arms and to dance with him out in the open for once. Then he told me something I will never forget. He said that his father's sage, Barle, was jealous because he was in love with me and not her. That she had become evil so that she could annihilate the moon and have him. He also said that Serenity asked him to help protect the moon and that he loves me no matter what happens. So after giving me one last kiss he left to help. I ran to my room's balcony to see if I could see him.  
  
Then I saw him walking past where I stood." Darien," I cried, "I love you, so be careful and don't you dare die."  
  
He said, "Don't worry. Not even death can keep us apart for long. And I love you, too." He blew a kiss at me before heading off again.  
  
An hour later I heard a boom like a big wave in a storm. What I saw then made me want to faint. I saw monsters and Earthlings battle us Lunarians. Tears came to my eyes as I watched the men I grew up knowing die right in front of me. I scanned the area for my Darien through all the smoke and blood. Then I saw him battling two opponents at the same time.  
  
While I was turning around so I could go out and see if I could help when I heard a rustle of skirts and turned back and what I saw made me scream. Standing in front of me was Queen Barle herself, with an evil smile like a lioness on her pale blue-eyed face. She was quite pretty even though she had ears shaped like elf ears. She had long wavy red hair, a pale pink complexion, 5' foot 5", and 23 years old. She reached out her hand with long red painted nails to grab me, when all of a sudden a blood red rose flew through the air and struck her hand. Darien appeared out of nowhere right in front of me.  
  
"Darien!" I cried.  
  
He smiled at me and then turned towards Barle saying, "Leave her alone Barle. She hasn't done anything to you."  
  
"Oh, but she has," Barle replied, "She has bewitched you and took my last chance of making you mine. If you come with me now, we can rule the whole universe together."  
  
"No. I'll never join with you," yelled Darien. "And she hasn't bewitched me. At least not on purpose, and its her love for me that did that." When he said that, it made tears come to my eyes.  
  
"Oh Darien is that how you feel," I asked.  
  
"Yes and more," he whispered tenderly. While we were talking Barle was setting up a beam to take Darien to Earth. At last it came dragging him up into the sky like a bird.  
  
"Run, Serena, run," he yelled to me.  
  
"No. I won't leave you," I cried, jumping up into the beam and stretched out my hand to reach him. "Darien take my hand, please," I pleaded.  
  
We reached for each other and when we finally did grasp hands, Barle sent a surge of negaenergy to separate us and we fell into an eternal sleep. Standing not too far away, Serena's mother Serenity in distress as her only daughter was being taken away.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, I must use the crescent moon wand to save them," she said, with a tear rolling down her face. "But then I fear I will never see her again."  
  
Luna, a cat with midnight blue fur, a golden crescent moon on her forehead like all Lunarians, looking up at the queen with her big red eyes, said, "But you have no choice your highness. She and everyone else will die if you don't."  
  
"Yah. Luna's right. At least you'll know she'll be alive and well," piped in Artemis who looked like Luna but had white fur and blue eyes.  
  
Serenity only nodded her head. Stepping forward she placed the silver on the wand, which was about a foot long, with a pink handle that had two gold stars and two gold circles in between the stars. Above the handle was a gold crescent moon with a small hole on the lower part where of the moon part where you put the silver crystal in so that the wand can be more powerful.  
  
Holding it above her head she cries, "Moon Cosmic Power."  
  
A few blinding rays of light spin around the crystal and suck up all the followers of the negaverce, including Barle. Serenity, exhausted, fell back onto a raised slab of marble flooring. Held in her right hand laid the crystal.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, it all depends on you now. Look out for Serena and the scouts for me. If Barle ever escapes I'll need you to help guide them." A tear fell off her face.  
  
"Serenity, why are you crying? They'll be all right," Luna asked.  
  
"Because when they are reborn on Earth, they won't remember anything about the moon or the silver millennium and I won't ever see my darling Serena again," she replied.  
  
Her hands went limp with exhaustion from putting some more power to safely transport the people to Earth about a thousand years in the future and as the crystal touched the floor there was a brilliant light. Luna and Artemis were then encased in capsules while all the people were encased in light yellow bubbles, rose towards the Earth.  
  
"Serena, you will always be in my heart," was the last thing Serenity said before dying.  
  
Then, with a bolt I woke up in my nice comfy bed. "Boy," I said aloud to myself, "What a dream. Or was it?"  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? Was it good, bad, awful? Please review ^_~ 


End file.
